Mi amorshito corashón!
by centinelita06
Summary: Fic original. Bianca ama con todo su corazón a su amado Alex, pero al parecer no basta con quererlo nada más... Alex necesita más que amor y ella no dudará en darlo. Éste relato contiene Spanking/ nalgadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia sobre contenido: **Éste relato contiene spanking o nalgadas, como forma de disciplina de un adulto joven, encantador y caprichoso!

**Atención: Ésta es una historia original…..**

**Mi amorshito corashón!**

**#######**

Bianca estaba en la cocina, ocupada, esmerándose en preparar una rica -y a la vez nutritiva- cena para su novio Alexis, que no tardaba en llegar.

Ambos jóvenes -de un poco más de 20 años- hacía casi un año que vivían juntos, luego de que Alexis le declarara su amor a la muchachita de una manera muy, pero muy original: sorprendiéndola a la salida de una de las clases que llevaban juntos, cantándole una bella canción con su banda en medio de los pasillos de la universidad, jurándole amor eterno si ella le decía que sí…. Disfrazado de osito de peluche!

Bianca no necesitó ni pensarlo y, por supuesto, le contestó casi con un grito que SÍ; aquél día la muchacha no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad, pues, desde la primera vez que vio a Alex en la clase de biología, sus ojos quedaron impactados con la belleza de ese chico lindo y sencillo, que la ponía nerviosa con sólo mirarla.

Y ahora, casi un año después de aquello, ella no hacía más que dedicar su vida a amar, querer, cuidar y mimar a su bello novio, siempre pensando en sus sentimientos, en su salud y en su bienestar.

Es que Alexito, así de lindo como lo ven, era desesperantemente terco respecto de las comidas; casi nunca se alimentaba bien, lo poco que comía era bajo en nutrientes y encima abusaba hasta el cansancio de la cafeína -más en las semanas de exámenes-. Por eso vivía con sus defensas bajas y casi tocando la anemia.

**-Hola, amor. Llegué**.- Dijo Alexis, entrando al apartamento, con un semblante cansado, pero sonriendo alegremente. Él amaba con locura a su princesa y ese día casi ni la había visto por tener varias pruebas en la facultad, así que planeaba desquitarse con intereses esa noche.

_**-Hola, mi cielo. Cómo te fue en el examen?!-**_ Preguntó ella, acercándose a darle un beso en los labios. Cómo adoraba a ese mocoso! Su noviecito hermoso.

**-Espero que bien... aunque estuvo bastante complicado... pero ya no hablemos de eso, sí?!**\- Contestó el chico, abrazando con dulzura a su hermosa dama para darle un beso apasionado.

**-Uhmmm...muero de hambre... qué comeremos?!-** Preguntó unos minutos de mimos después.

_**-Ve a lavarte las manos y te sientas a la mesa; en un momento estará la comida**_.- Dijo Bianca, sin darle más salidas, enviándolo al cuarto de baño con una suave palmada en el trasero.

**-Auuchhh...**\- Se quejó exageradamente, sobándose la nalga.**\- Sí, mamáaaaaaa...**.- Dijo, con una sonrisa, yendo a cumplir con las órdenes de su novia, mientras ella servía la cena.

Minutos después, Bianca puso un plato con una buena porción de tarta de espinacas en frente de su amorcito que, les confieso, de sólo ver la espinaca saliéndose por los costados, puso carita de querer devolver lo poquito que había comido en el almuerzo.

**-Bianca... qué demonios es esto?!-** Cuestionó, mirándola disgustado, tocando cuidadosamente con la punta del cuchillo la verdura, como si se tratase de un bicho raro y peligroso.

_**-Es la cena, cariño!**_\- Contestó ella con total naturalidad, sin darle importancia al ceño fruncido en el rostro bonito de su amado.

**-La cena?! Pero... yo no quiero comer esto! Yo quiero hamburguesas!**\- Dijo Alexis, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñándose y haciendo un puchero.

-_**Amor, es tarta de espinacas y tú necesitas comer verduras... recuerdas lo que dijo el médico?! Mmm?!... No quieres tomar las pastillas, no comes los vegetales, no duermes ni te alimentas bien. Si sigues así y no aumentas los niveles de hierro, tendrás que recibir inyecciones otra vez. Quieres eso?!-**_ Preguntó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta... Alexis odiaba las inyecciones igual o más de lo que detestaba las verduras.

**-Nooo...eso no! Ni me lo recuerdes, por fa...-**Contestó Alex, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, aterrorizado ante la mención de las peores enemigas de sus nalguitas..

_**-Entonces comes todo y calladito, estamos?!**_

**-Pero, Bianquita, yo quiero otra cosa... ni siquiera sé qué es esto... dame papitas fritas, si?!-** Suplicó el muchacho, valiéndose de todos sus encantos para que su novia lo complaciera como siempre. Pero al parecer, Bianca no estaba para chantajes esa noche...

_**-Nada de frituras, cariño. Come de una vez!- **_Le señaló el plato.

**-NO QUIERO!-**Refunfuñó.

_**-Alexis Rodrigo Durand, estás haciendo un berrinche de niño chiquito?!- **_Dijo la muchacha, mirándolo con severidad.

**-No es berrincheeee... es que... es que no quiero esto. No me gustaaaaa**\- Contraatacó, elevando la voz con cada palabra, sintiéndose más y más frustrado ante la negativa de su dama.

_**-Cómo sabes que no te gusta, eh?! No has probado ni un bocado... Anda cariño, come un poco, verás que te gusta; le puse mucho queso, crema, cebolla, y huevos.**_\- Bianca probó un pedacito._**\- Uhmmm... modestia aparte, esto está delicioso! Vamos, abre la boca, cielo.-**_ Dijo la chica, tomando una pequeña porción con el tenedor para acercárselo a la boca como si fuese un bebé.

**-Grrrrrrrr... Estás sorda?! Ya dije que no voy a comer eso!-**Dijo, golpeando un poco la mano de la muchacha.- **Y si no quieres darme papitas, me voy a ir a comer a otra parte!**\- Dijo, lo más dramático que pudo, levantándose de la mesa para salir a la calle, sin prestar atención a cara roja de rabia de su chica.

Bianca decidió que había tenido suficiente... ella siempre era paciente y consentía en todo a su pareja, pero ya no iba a tolerar desplantes como ese nunca más! Su novio iba a aprender -si no era por las buenas- por las malas... muuuy malas, que ella no estaba ahí, exclusivamente, para cumplir caprichitos.

Dejando la servilleta en la mesa, Bianca caminó hasta donde estaba Alex y lo tomó de una oreja.

_**-Alexis Rodrigo, acabas de encontrarte con el lado oscuro de tu novia! Ahora mismo vas a aprender que conmigo no se juega, mi amorcito!**_\- Dijo ella, con una voz calma que en nada reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

**-Auuuuuuuu... Biancaaaa, qué estás haciendoooo?!... Sueltaaaaaaaa... me lastimas!**

_**-Nada de eso. Ahora vas a conocer lo que le pasa a los mocosos malcriados que no quieren comer sus verduras!-**_ Así se lo llevó hasta la habitación de ambos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin soltar la orejita de Alex.

Bianca tomó de su cajón un algo que Alexis no pudo ver y se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando la parte superior del cuerpo de su novio sobre el colchón, quedando su traserito sobre sus piernas.

**-Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Bianca?! Suéltame!-**Dijo, sintiéndose humillado por la posición en que estaba. Pero de inmediato sintió que la chica le bajaba el pantalón, y sus gritos y movimientos pasaron a ser frenéticos.

**-No pretenderás...?! Nooooo... No puedes hacer esto! Soy un hombre... un adulto, maldita sea!**

-_**Entonces quédate quieto y afronta las consecuencias como el hombre adulto que dices que eres!-**_Dijo ella y a continuación, empezó a descargar sólidos golpes con su cepillo del cabello contra el traserito de su novio hermoso.

-CRACKKK...-Cayó el primer cepillazo, dejando una mancha rosada en la nalga izquierda. De inmediato, se hizo sentir la queja de su hombrecito.

**-AUUUUU... Eso dolióoooo!-**Aquél grito salió sin que él pudiera controlarlo.

_**-Y dolerá más aún...**_\- Comentó Bianca, bajando un poco los boxers para dejarlo por debajo de los glúteos.

-CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... Bianca estampó el cepillo dos veces seguidas en cada cachete, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alexis se tensara con cada azote.

**-AUUUCHHH... AYYYYY... AUAUAUAUUUUU... OWWWWWW!**\- Eran sus únicas respuestas, entre las bocanadas de aire que trataba de tomar. Aquello se estaba llevando su voluntad.

-CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK...

**-AYYYYY... Bianquita... AmorcitooooOUUUUUUUUUUU... dueleeeee... ayyy **

-CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK...

**-Bwaaaaaaaaaa... ayayayayayyyyy... Yaaaa... detente, por favoooor, me estás matandoooo!**\- Gimoteó Alexis, dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

_**-Vas a aprender a comer saludablemente...**_CRACKKK... CRACKKK..._**Vas a tomar las vitaminas las veces que sean necesarias...**_CRACKKK... CRACKKK...

**-BUAAAAAAAAAA... AUAUAUUUU... AHHHHHH... YAAAAAAA... BAAASTAAAAAA! BASTAAAAAA!**

_**-N**__**O QUIERO VER MÁS BERRINCHES DE NIÑO CHIQUITO CUANDO SE TRATEN DE VERDURAS...**_ CRACKKK... CRACKKK... _**S**__**INO LE DIRÉ AL DOCTOR QUE TE RECETE INYECCIONES! **_

_**-WAAAAAAAA... MAAAAALAAAAAAAA... BUAAAAAAAAAAA... MAAHHHH-MALAAAAAA... LE DIRÉ A... A MI MAMÁ-AAAAAAAYYYYYY...**_

_**-Já... para tú información, mi cielo, fue tu mamita quién me autorizó a tomar ésta medida...**_ CRACKKK... CRACKK..._**y sabes qué más?!...**_CRACKKK... _**Dijo tu madre que por cada queja que yo le dé de ti, ella te dará dos palizas seguidas...**_ CRACKKK... CRACKK... _**Así que a portarse bien, cariño...**_**CRACKKK CRACKKK CRACKKK..****.. Te cuidarás y alimentarás bien… o no te sentarás cómodo durante un buen tiempo**\- Añadió, dando los últimos tres golpes con mucha más fuerza.

**-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! BIANCAAA... buaaaaa... ya noooo, ya noooo, ya noooo... buaaaaaaa... lo sientooooo, lo sientoooooo, buaaaaaa**

_**-Está bien, está bien, mi corazón... shhhhhh... Ya pasó! Shshshshhh...vamos cariño! Shhhh... yaaaa, yaaaa... Ya pasó, mi chiquito, ya pasó... shhhhh... Sé que lo pensarás muy bien de ahora en adelante verdad?! Nada de berrinchitos con la comida, mi amor!**_

**-Buaaaaaaaa... snif snif... Bianca... snif snif... me pegaste muy fue... fuerteeee...**

_**-Awww, cariño, lo sé... pero es que te portaste mal, mi amor. Cómo es eso de no comer bien, eh?! Te pones anémico y después te tienen que pinchar la colita...**_-Le consolaba ella, haciéndole mimitos en las piernas y en la espalda, mientras Alexis sollozaba desesperadamente sobre la cama.

Bianca lentamente fue quitándole los pantalones a su novio que, por los movimientos, habían quedado por debajo de las rodillas y, con suavidad, le subió los boxers, provocando lágrimas en los ojos de su amorcito, ante el leve roce de la tela con su piel colorada y caliente.

**-Perdón... snif snif... lo siento mucho... auuuu.. ayyy... snif snif... yo... yo lo sientoo...**

_**-Lo sé, mi precioso! Pero ya no harás más berrinches, verdad?**_!- Preguntó ayudándolo a darse vuelta para quedar un poco acunado sobre el regazo de su princesa.

**-Nunca más, porque te amo, te amo, te amo! Te amo!-** Repetía él, haciéndose el bebé en los brazos de su amada.

_**-Yo más, mi pichoncito.**_-Y Bianca selló sus labios con un beso.

_**-Ahora vamos a la mesa, a comer toda la comidita. Y calladito, sí, amor?!**_

Alexis hizo un pucherito tierno. Le dolía mucho la colita como para protestar, así que no le quedaba otra más que obedecer. Pero cambió de inmediato el puchero por una sonrisa cuando Bianca agregó picaronamente:-_**Y luego de la cena, tú y yo vendremos a comer el postre en la camita.**_

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, Alex se quedó de pie, y en cuanto dio una pequeña mordida a la porción servida, casi se come toda la tarta.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho el intento por probar un pedacito antes, se hubiera ahorrado una buena zurra.

Bueno, al menos su novia se encargaría de hacerle olvidar ese mal rato con muchos mimos y besos, y...!

….FIN….

NOTA: La fotografía pertenece a la serie televisiva Gilmore girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Saldrá el sol, ya lo verás….**_

"Maldita escalera! Pffff! Malditos escalones... por qué tienen que ser tantos! Grr... Maldito ascensor que se viene a echar a perder JUSTO AHORA! GRRR! Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué tengo que vivir en un octavo piso? Fufff! No puedo más!" El muchacho se detuvo un momento en el descanso del entrepiso, intentando ingresar aire en sus pulmones, respirando agitado. Había tenido que salir a las 3 de la mañana, en medio de un temporal, en busca de una fruta... sip! Una fruta!

Suspiró mirando la bolsita que llevaba en sus manos. Había recorrido media ciudad para comprarla. Pero el reto no fue encontrar alguien que la vendiera, sino alguien que lo atendiera a ésa hora de la madrugada! Una sonrisa surcó sus labios en esos momentos... estaba empapado hasta las ´patas´ y había recibido un par de insultos, pero eso a él no le importaba... Si tenía que irse hasta Brasil sólo para buscar maracuyá, él lo haría contento, todo con tal de complacer los antojos de su amada! Sí. Eso mismo! Antojos...

Bianca estaba embarazada de 3 meses y medio...

Hacía sólo dos que se habían enterado de la feliz noticia... Feliz para ellos y para toda la familia.

Los padres de Bianca, apenas supieron de la existencia de su futuro nietecito, volaron hasta la capital para abrazar y besar a su princesa! Estaban tan emocionados... después de todo, Bianca era su única hija y, al irse a estudiar tan lejos, ellos habían quedado solitos, así que les hacía mucha ilusión la venida de un pequeñito.

Por otro lado, los papás de Alexis también estaban muy encantados... aunque la primera reacción de Rodrigo, padre de Alex, fue ir hasta el departamento que el muchacho compartía con Bianca, ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una paliza por su irresponsabilidad. Después lo levantó de su regazo, le limpió las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, besándole la frente y las mejillas... Su bebé iba a tener un bebé... su hijito consentido lo iba a convertir en abuelo, y aún cuando él temía por los estudios de su niño y por su futuro, no pudo más que sentirse emocionado y feliz.

Con una bocanada de aire, el jovencito asumió su camino, llegando hasta el último piso con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, se sacó la campera y las zapatillas mojadas y -chorreando agua por todos lados- corrió hasta la habitación a acurrucarse con su chica.

_**-Amor! Al fin llegas! Estaba preocupada por ti, cariño! Mira la hora que es! Y... y mira cómo estás! No debiste ir... no hacía falta.**_-Le decía ella, queriendo levantarse de la cama para buscar unas toallas, pero Alexis la tomó de la mano, haciendo que volviera a su lugar, se acercó hasta ella y empezó a darle besos a la incipiente barriga de su amada...

**-Hola, mi Bianquita... extrañaste a papá?!**-Habló con ternura, hundiendo su carita en la suavidad del vientre de Bianca.

_**-Alexito! Alexito extrañó a papá...**_\- Corrigió la dama. Aún no sabían el sexo del bebé así que cada uno se hacía ilusiones respecto a qué esperar. Aunque ambos sabían, que el día que tuvieran a su retoño entre sus brazos, lo amarían con todo su corazón, sea niño o niña...

**-No hagas caso a mamá, mi princesa!**\- Susurró Alexito, levantando el rostro para encontrar los labios de su novia.

_**-Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida, verdad?! Alexis Rodrigo Durand?! -**_

**-Y yo más que a mi alma... más que a mis fuerzas, más que a todo mi ser... Te amo, te amo, te amo! Las amo a las dos...**

_**-Cariiiiñooo... no olvides que hoy a las 5 de la tarde tenemos cita con el doctor! No te tardes, por favor, Alex... no me gustaría ir sola... **_

**-No te preocupes, mi reina... estaré a tiempo. Además, hoy nos confirman que esperamos una niña, así que ni loco me pierdo éste día... Adiós, amor!-**Dijo estampando un beso apasionado a la dueña de su corazón.

_**-Te amo, Alex... cuídate cielo.**_

**-Yo te amo más!**-Gritó desde el pasillo.

...Bianca sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda apenas Alexis dejó el departamento. No supo qué había provocado aquella sensación... pero sí sabía que no quería ir sola a la consulta.

_**-Amor?! Dónde estás, bebé?! Ya se nos hace tarde... dónde estás?!**_\- Dijo Bianca preocupada, al viento, pues del otro lado del celular no atendían la llamada.

Ya estaba a punto de desesperar. Alexis se había atrasado una hora y ni siquiera le había mandado ni un mísero mensaje avisando el por qué del retraso,

**-Vamos, cariño... responde!**\- Murmuró la décima vez que hizo soñar el celular.

**-Hola?! Bianca... amor. Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde! Lo siento, lo siento... **

_**-Dónde estás Alex?! Perderemos la cita...**_

**-Lo sé, amor. Lo siento, de veras. Es que... es que estoy con el decano de la Facultad... hubo un incidente y nos han hecho quedar a todos hasta que se llegue a una solución...**

_**-Qué paso, bebé?! Estás en problemas?!**_ -Su voz reflejaba preocupación.

**-No, Cielo. Es un mal entendido... luego te explico... pero quería avisarte que no podré llegar a tiempo... ve tú... yo te alcanzo en el consultorio. Lo prometo!**\- Dijo solemnemente. Lo que más quería él era estar a la par de su mujercita, pero el destino odioso había querido otra cosa.

_**-Ay, mi rey. No sé... yo...**_

**-Siento no poder ir, Bianca. De veras! Pero nos vemos allá... lo juro! **

Bianca suspiró.

_**-Está bien, Alex. Nos vemos allá, mi Amor. Te amo, gordito... te amamos mucho..-**_ Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

**-Y yo más! **

Alexis entró apurado al consultorio. Había logrado llegar justo a tiempo. Su novia ya debía estar haciéndose la ecografía, pero estaba seguro que llegaba a ver el sexo del bebé.

**-Disculpe, señorita. La señora Bianca Durand ya está en Ecografía?!**

_-Bianca? A decir verdad, señor, Bianca Durand no llegó a su cita... el doctor le pasó la hora a las 6 esperando a que llegara, pero ella no se presentó ni llamó para cancelar la consulta._

_-Cómo que no llegó?! Pero... y dónde está?!_\- La enfermera se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta y Alex sintió su corazón acelerarse de los nervios.

Qué habría sucedido con Bianca?! Se habría arrepentido de ir sola?! Pero si hubiese sido así, seguro llamaba para cancelar la cita... no había explicación para su ausencia. Ella también estaba emocionada por saber el sexo del bebé.

Justo cuando estaba por desesperar, su celular cobró vida.

_-Hola?! Señor Alexis Durand?!_\- Dijo la voz extraña del otro lado de la línea-_Hablo de la clínica Mayor..._

**-Sí, soy yo. Qué sucede?!**

_-La señora Bianca Durand nos dio éste número...Ella está internada aquí._

**-QUÉ?! Qué le sucedió?! Ella está bien?! Qué le pasó?! Por qué la internaron?!-**

_-...Tuvo un accidente-_ Explicó el médico en el corto espacio que dejó Alex entre tantas preguntas.

De repente, la misma sensación de escalofríos que Bianca había sentido más temprano, recorrió su espalda -**La... la bebé está bien?!-**Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Del otro lado, un silencio angustiante no presagiaba nada bueno.

_-Lo siento mucho, señor Durand. Su esposa perdió el bebé.._.

Alexis se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Todo su cuerpo pareció perder fuerzas mientras él se dedicó a sollozar amargamente.

...

_-Es por eso que lo llamo... Su esposa... ella no quiere estar sola y me pidió que le avisara... Se encuentra bien señor?! Alexis?! _

...

La llamada se cortó. Alexis había arrojado el celular contra la pared, tirándose al piso abatido. Su corazón no daba más del dolor... Había perdido a su hijita. A su bebé... Su ilusión había muerto con esa llamada...

Con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, se puso de pie con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban. No supo bien a dónde ir... lo único que sabía era que no quería vivir... estaba deshecho... cómo dolía su alma... cómo arrancar ese dolor de su pecho?! Cómo seguir adelante si esa llamada le había destruido parte de su mundo?!

**-"Ya no tengo por qué vivir!**" -Murmuró y salió del consultorio donde debía encontrarse con Bianca.

El doctor que había escuchado y visto lo sucedido, quiso detenerlo, pero Alex se soltó de su agarre y nadie lo pudo detener.

_-Diablos!-_ Musitó el médico. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su consultorio. Debía hacer algo, pero ya! No quería que ese ´niño´ -como él le decía con cariño- hiciera una locura. Tenía la edad de su hijo, por Dios!

"Eso es!" pensó el doctor. Su hijo. Él y Alex habían cursado el primer año juntos, hasta su hijo decidió cambiar de carrera. Sin perder más tiempo, llamó a su casa.

Cuando el doctor al fin pudo comunicarse con los padres de Alexis, habían pasado 30 minutos. Rogó al cielo porque no fuera tarde.

Una lluvia torrentosa se había instalado en la ciudad. Alexis caminaba ciego por las calles. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, No había podido parar de llorar... -aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia- Cómo hacerlo?! Si sentía que el corazón le estallaba de dolor! Con una mano temblorosa, secó parte de la humedad de sus ojos intentando enfocarlos al frente. Había llegado hasta un parque... no cualquier parque... aquél era especial para él y para Bianca... para los dos! Ahí, frente al lago que formaba la atracción principal de aquél sitio, con la luna de testigo, se habían jurado amor para toda la vida... una vida que ahora a él le dolería vivir sin la presencia de la pequeñita que había imaginado llenaría sus días.

Alex respiró hondo, ahogándose un poco con sus sollozos. Había llegado hasta allí sin darse cuenta y se detuvo justo al frente del enorme lago azul.

Con todo el pesar de su alma, sacó una fotografía de Bianca y la apretó contra su pecho, como protegiéndola de la incesante lluvia. Necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos. Por SU CULPA ella había perdido el bebé. Si tan sólo él hubiese estado con ella, seguro nada de esto le hubiera pasado. Era su culpa. Y Bianca jamás se lo perdonaría.

Maldito idiota! Cómo no mandó al carajo al decano y todos los profesores! Su mujer y su hija eran lo más importante y por "hacer las cosas bien" las había dejado de lado.

**-L-lo s-sient-ooo!** \- Lloró como un niño. Y se sentía como un niño... uno muy asustado.

**-Te amo tanto!**-Dijo después de dar un último respiro, preparado para lanzarse a las profundidades del lago.

_**-Qué demonios estás por hacer?!**__-_ Una mano fuerte y grande lo sujetó de la cintura de su pantalón haciendo que bajara de la baranda que rodeaba el estanque y quedara con sus pies nuevamente en terreno firme.

Plaff!

Un sonido familiar llegó a los oídos de Alex, pero sólo pudo reconocer qué era cuando sintió la picadura en su trasero.

**-Ayyyyyy... papáaaaaa!** -Se quejó, pasándose rápidamente una mano mitigante del dolorcillo.

_**-Ningún "ay papá" jovencito. Se puede saber qué diantres intentabas hacer?! **_

PLAFFFF! Otra vez el mismo sonido, pero ésta vez sí supo bien clarito qué era!

**-AuuuuuuuuuU! DUELEEE-**Dijo mirándolo ofendido.

_**-Y va a doler todavía más. Nada más deja que lleguemos a casa y verás cómo va a doler!**_\- Amenazó con toda la voz dura que pudo. Sabía lo mucho que su hijo estaba sufriendo pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era la solución. Claro que no!

**-Déjame en paz! Tú no sabes nada...**\- Sollozó- **Es... es mi culpa... yo... yo... yo tenía que... que protegerla... snif snif ... y... y no pude.**-Se desplomó cual torre antigua contra el cemento.

Rodrigo corrió a recogerlo del piso. Lo alzó en brazos y así lo llevó hasta la camioneta. Sabía que su hijo debía lidiar con su propio dolor antes de enfrentar a Bianca. Y él estaría a su lado para ayudarlo a superarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la calidez de su cama, Alexis regresó al mundo de los conscientes, histérico, sufrido y amargado.

_-Hijito... Estás bien, chiquito de la mamá?! -_ Su madre tenía una de sus manitos aferrada entre las suyas. Sus ojos se notaban cansados y rojos. Seguramente había estado llorando hasta hacía un momento. Pero a Alex eso ni le inmutó. Bastante sumido en su propio dolor estaba como para sentir compasión por el dolor de los otros.

Con algo de violencia, se soltó del tierno agarre de su mamá y le apartó sus manos lejos de él.

**-Quién rayos se creen ustedes para traerme hasta aquí?!... Yo no quiero vivir! Yo no merezco la vida... yo me quiero MORIR!**-Gritó con rabia.

Eso bastó para que su padre -quien había estado preparando un caldo para su niño en la cocina- ingresara a la habitación a ponerle un alto a Alexis.

_**-Baja la voz ahora mismo, y fíjate bien cómo le hablas a tu mamá, mocosito. Porque por si no te acuerdas, nosotros somos tus padres!**_

**-Me vale una mierda lo que sean! No tienen derecho a interferir... Ésta es mí vida y si yo quiero terminarla es MÍ decisión... de nadie más! **

**-**_**Hijo. Hijo, cálmate! No estás pensando con claridad ahora mismo. Cariño, piensa en Bianca**_**.**\- Dijo papá, acercándose hasta donde su bebé se había arrinconado.

**-Bianca?! Bianca me ODIARÁ papáaa! Por mi culpa ella perdió el bebé! No te das cuenta?! Por mi culpa Bianquita ya no existe! Papi, no quiero la vida si no es con ellas! No puedo. No puedo!**\- Lloró con las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos. Tan deshidratado estaba, y con una fiebre que empezaba a ser peligrosa, considerando la rojez de sus mejillas.

_**-No digas eso, bebé! Bianca te ama, y te necesita. Quiere que estés con ella! Hijo, recapacita... Ven. Ven con papá, mi chiquito**_. -Rodrigo lentamente se fue acercando a su hijo. Alex tiritaba y sollozaba con una angustia que partía el corazón.

**-Noooo...**\- Dijo Alexis, empujando y sorprendiendo a su papá, y corrió hasta el balcón.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más que terminar con su sufrimiento.

Se acercó hasta el barandal... trepó sobre una silla y justo cuando estaba por poner sus pies sobre el metal, se encontró con que sus pies estaban en el aire y su cuerpo descansaba incómodamente sobre el hombro ancho de su papá.

**-Déeeejameeeee! Suéltameee! Déjame te digo! No entiendes que me quiero MORIR?! Déjame papá!**-Luchaba lo mejor que podía para zafarse de tan humillante posición.

**-Qué morir ni qué nada! Ahora mismo vamos a tener una seria conversación tú y yo, jovencito. Así que deja de pelear de una vez...-**Rodrigo se movió rápido hasta la habitación de su hijo. Llegó hasta la cama y, con una habilidad venida de la experiencia, ubicó a su pequeño sobre su regazo, bajándole los pantalones hasta dejarlos por debajo de las nalgas.

Alexis no daba crédito de la situación en la que estaba. Pero toda su sorpresa se transformó en ardor y más tarde fugo intenso cuando su padre empezó a estrellar su mano grande en las pobres asentaderas suyas.

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

-_**Pobre de ti que intentes suicidarte otra vez, Alexis Rodrigo! **_

**-Auuuuuuu... Ayyyyy... papáaaaaa! NOooooooo! Nooooo!**

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

_**-Que te quede bien grabado -PLAFF PLAFF PLAFFF**_-Dijo agregando más fuerza en esas palmadas- _**PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF -Que quitarte la vida no es la solución!**_

**-Deeejameeee! Auuuuuuu... Ayayayayayayyyy... AYYYYY! DUELEEEEE! DUELEEEE! Tú... tú no entiendes! Buaaaaa... Es mi culpaaaa!**

_**-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **_

_**-No es tu culpa, hijo, fue un accidente! Y además, cómo es posible que pretendas dejar sola a Bianca?! Tan egoísta eres, hijo?! **_

**-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No más, no más!**-Gritaba, quedándose ronco de a ratos.

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

_**-Tan egoísta que la dejarás sola, lidiando con la pérdida del bebé?! **_

**-Buaaaaaaaaaaa... papiiiii... pa-papiii... buaaa! No másss! Auauauauuu... yaaaa... Ayyyy... yaaaa! Yo quería a mi bebé... perdí a mi bebé. No tengo por qué vivir... Buaaaaaa!**\- Alexis se dejó caer sobre el regazo de su padre. Estaba demasiado agotado para seguir pataleando.

_**-Sí tienes, mi rey! Sí tienes, bebé.**_-Susurró su padre, dándolo vuelta para mimarlo y consolarlo- _**Eres joven... tendrán otros bebés. Éste quedará en tu recuerdo, como un angelito que durmió en el camino, pero que siempre estará en tu corazón. Tienes que ser fuerte, campeón... por ti y por Bianca, que te ama y te llama. Está tan preocupada por ti, cariñito de mi corazón.**_ -Le decía, meciéndolo contra su pecho. _**-Shhhhshshhhh! Yaaa, bebé... shhhhh! Ya, bebé. Quieres que vayamos con Bianca?!-**_ Le propuso. Alex levantó la carita. Cuánto de niño había aún en ella.

**-Y... snif snif... y si no quiere verme?! Si me odia, papi?! Qué voy a hacer?! No puedo vivir si ella no me perdona!**

_**-Ella te ama mucho, cariño. Y no te culpa de nada... bebé, fue un accidente. No es culpa de nadie... bueno, tal vez del idiota que manejaba el otro auto, pero no es tu culpa, cielito. Qué dices?! Estás listo, mi rey?! **_

**-Quiero ir a verla, papito. Quiero abrazarla... necesito sentirla junto a mi... Papi?! -**Murmuró.

_**-Sí, hijito?!**_

**-Me... me perdonas?!**

Rodrigo sonrió. -_**Claro que te perdono, mi amor. Te amo tanto, hijo. **_

**-Yo también, papito... mucho...**

En la clínica, apenas Bianca miró la cabecita castaña asomarse por la puerta, estiró los brazos desesperadamente. Había deseado tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos.

_**-Mi amor! Mi amor... lo siento tanto! Lo siento tanto, mi Amor... Yo... yo no vi el auto... no lo vi... yo...**_

**-Shhhh! No llores más, mi princesa! Por favor! No llores así... No fue tu culpa... no lo fue!**

_**-Sí lo fue... debí tomar un taxi en lugar de manejar con tanta lluvia, pero...**_

**-No, princesa, fue un accidente...**

Bianca miró fijamente los ojos del muchacho que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida. Encontró amor en ellos... un amor que los ayudaría a salir adelante.

_**-Te amo, cariño. Mucho, mucho, mucho! Eres el mejor hombre del mundo...**_-La chica se acomodó entre los brazos de Alexis, que estaba acostado de costado sobre el colchón dejando libre de presión sus nalgas.

**-Y yo más... -**Se besaron, dejando que el amor incondicional que tenían, sanara un poco de su dolor.


End file.
